


No straight, no aces (but friends and love)

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's Ironstrange Shorts 2019 [25]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Established Relationship, Christine Wong and Stephen used to be roommates, Cuddling, Fluff, Found Family, Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: It will be a cold day in hell before Stephen agrees to join in on Avengers movie nights at the compound and Tony knows it. It doesn't mean he can't use that knowledge to his advantage though.Marvel Bingo 2019 Fill, B3: "Stephen Strange"





	No straight, no aces (but friends and love)

**Author's Note:**

> A lil something I wrote after asking the Ironstrange Haven server for inspiration! Special thanks in this to turtle_supreme/abyss, who not only gave me the idea that got me started but also beta'd this baby. And to Iron, Carrot, Erja and Lontric for cheering along the brainstorming way! You guys all rock <3
> 
> This is also a fill for my Marvel Bingo square "Stephen Strange". Hope you'll like it!

It's the way he said it - the high-pitched notes that contrasted a tad too much with his usual voice and Stephen knew what he was going to ask before he even finished talking. 

Tony would have tried beating around the bush for a bit, distracting his boyfriend with tiny winks and even smaller flutters of his lashes. 

He didn't get the opportunity to do so. 

"No." Stephen's low voice seemed to echo from wall-to-wall and Tony nearly snorted.

He smiled instead, crossing his arms and tucking his phone in the crook of his elbow in the process. "You don't have to do that thing, you know?"

Stephen raised an eyebrow like he didn't understand, so this time Tony didn't cage the snort that wanted to come out. He laughed, short but gleeful.

"The creepy master-of-the-temple kind of voice you do when you want to make a point. Don't look at me like that, I know you," Tony kept smiling and eventually, it turned contagious and Stephen returned it with one of his own smaller but equally brilliant smiles. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." The man crossed his legs at the knees as he sat back against the back cushion of his armchair.

Tony walked up to him. "Right," he pushed his boyfriend's legs back to their parted position and straddled his knees without sitting.

He looked deep into Stephen's eyes and once again, the man read him like an open book; it was so easy to see when Tony had reached a decision or gotten an idea that pleased him. 

Such a child. 

"Okay, no movie night at the compound," Stephen nodded but didn't say anything, expectant, "but," there it was, "I'm gonna need lots of cuddles, like,  _ lots _ ."

Tony extended his arms to the sides as if to show just how much he meant and it was Stephen's turn to giggle uncharacteristically. He blushed at the sound that escaped him but Tony's eyes only seemed more joyful for it. 

God how much love he saw in those eyes. He would never get used to it, much less grow tired of any of it. 

"C'mere, you fool," Stephen uncrossed his arms and pulled on Tony's belt loops. 

The man fell forward, his ass cushioning his fall on Stephen's lean legs while his hands scrambled for purchase on anything other than Stephen's neck or hands.

That turned out to be a shoulder and a bicep. He squeezed them playfully and dodged the smack Stephen aimed his way as payback.

"Not my fault you're so... _ juicy _ ," Tony winked before hiding his face in the man's neck, breathing him in and relishing in the warmth of the embrace. 

The position wasn't the most comfortable so after a while Tony wiggled a little so he could throw his legs sideways over Stephen's thighs to rest on the armrests and let his head loll back on Stephen's shoulder.

"Hi, grumpy cat," Tony whispered like it was supposed to be sexy and Stephen gave him his best eyebrow raise in return. 

"I'm not grumpy." Stephen's arms came to circle Tony's waist and tightened gently to allow the man to press a quick kiss on Tony's forehead, "Merely choosy," 

His words were a ghost of a breath on Tony's face and he smiled slow and almost drowsy from the comfort and ease they were settling into. He knew what Stephen meant and was not about to ask him to elaborate. He didn't need to. His opinion of Tony's teammates was clear enough to anyone who really knew him.

And he had much better things to do anyway. Steve and his movie nights. Tony might have "LOLed". It was cute but no, not tonight indeed.

He preferred pressing his cheek back into Stephen's next kiss, sighing gently. 

"Oh no, that's it, you've ruined me for good this time!" Wong's voice made Tony jump but he laughed the second he recognized it. 

Tony grinned and felt Stephen shake with laughter underneath him. Wong wasn't alone if the soft sounds of shoes being toed off in the entryway weren't a figment of Tony's imagination. 

Sure enough, both Wong and Christine entered the living-room and sat heavily on the couch as if in sync a mere minute later. 

"What a dramatic man you make, Wongie dear," Tony clicked his tongue and laughed at the way the man narrowed his eyes at him. 

No better way to rile him up than to mistreat his name. He should know by now though that Tony couldn't help himself. 

After the common pleasantries were exchanged, the four of them fell into an easy rhythm of conversation and relaxation; all of them unwinding from their respective days in their own ways. 

Ways that did not involve any movies, but did include more Chinese takeout than they could hope to eat and a pack of cards they played till the early hours of the morning. 

The only moment their Saturday night routine was interrupted long enough for Stephen to sigh in the name of card games' Gods was because Tony's phone couldn't stop chiming. 

He'd decided to ignore it, almost didn't hear it anymore but the other three did and Christine was the one who snapped first, surprisingly enough. 

She put her hand in Tony's sweatpants' pocket and retrieved his StarkPhone in record time. 

He probably should have been worried that she got it unlocked in under two seconds with the password she'd memorized, but he couldn't bring himself to care. 

She rolled her eyes as she went through the string of texts he'd received, "You know Rogers even got Nat to send one?" 

Her little smile when she asked told all three others much more than she intended on why exactly she was bringing  _ Nat's _ text up when others had certainly tried to get an answer from Tony as well.

"I'll answer, pass it back," Tony reached for his phone but Christine yanked her own arm back closer to her chest and turned on her seat on the couch until she was lying on her back and resting her head in Wong's lap like everything was normal. 

It was. 

"No, let me," she winked before focusing back on the screen of his phone and Tony exchanged a look with Wong, then with Stephen before shrugging and relaxing back in his boyfriend's arms.

"Whatever," he said finally. "Kiss me," he whispered in Stephen's ear like the others weren't close enough to hear him nonetheless. 

They were. 

Stephen made their next kiss into a show and despite his 40-something years of age, Wong pretended to gag because of it. 

"Done," Christine piped in. 

She looked way too smug for a simple  _ "no thanks, I'm not available" _ . Tony didn't say a word and the way Stephen seemed to puff his chest a little under him like he knew what she'd said only made Tony want to laugh. 

He forgot about it till the next morning. He woke up before everyone else - given the hour both Christine and Wong had opted for guest bedrooms rather than a cold ride home - and made his way to the living room to clear up the remnants of their night. 

Empty rice boxes and used chopsticks littered the square coffee table and right next to a napkin Wong had folded into a swan was Tony's phone. 

Not having it on him and not realizing it was rare enough to warrant Tony's surprise and he picked it up right away. He unlocked it and found he had two texts waiting for him in his inbox. 

One was from Steve, the other from Rhodey.

Tony went for Steve's first, only now remembering the fact that it was Christine who'd answered him the night before. He nearly dropped his phone with the force of the laughter that consumed him. 

Steve had sent a simple,  _ "So?" _ after a decent two hours of waiting for Tony to answer his first text - poor guy - and Christine, Tony snorted, had answered with,  _ "Sorry, the Tony fanclub chairman has decided it will be a no for today." _

The little shit.

Steve's reply was as boring as expected but who could blame him - a simple  _ "ooook." _

Rhodey's on the other hand, Tony was sure he woke up everyone with the loudness of his laughter when he played the video his best friend had attached to it again and again. 

The message said  _ "Thank Chris for me" _ .

The video attached to it? Everything Tony needed to know about what kind of face Steve made when he thought of Stephen and Tony being too  _ busy _ to take part in team activity nights.

That's how the three others found him when they begrudgingly left their respective beds and offered Tony what he sensed was a perfect rendition of what they once looked like as college roommates. Ruffled and definitely grumpy, pajama legs bunched up at the knees and yawning. 

Sweet times. 

**Author's Note:**

> Moaaar real soon :)  
> Also, find me on [Tumblr!](https://hogwartstoalexandria.tumblr.com/)


End file.
